As it is generally known, measures have to be taken to ensure protection of road works or various other works. For example, nets are used for safety, which nets are made of plastic or various other materials and exist in different colors. Depending on weather conditions, the nets may be difficult to be seen under existing light. For this reason, any project supervisor, e.g., of road construction, is obliged to draw attention to any imminent danger to put up special lamps, which can be battery operated or operated by a combination of other electromechanical systems. These devices, beyond their high cost of purchase, need to be maintained often and supervised to assure proper operation. Moreover, batteries are a source of considerable environmental pollution. The above-mentioned systems, not only have high operating costs, they must also be placed close together on special mountings so that people will be able to spot them easily. This increases the total operational cost even more. FIG. 1a shows prior art wherein a fence 1 includes a plurality of posts 2 supporting lamps 3 that illuminate the roadside. FIG. 1b is an enlarged portion of fence 1 as indicated in FIG. 1a. FIG. 1b is an enlarged part of the fence 1.
As for the existing mesh nettings, they are produced by extrusion and, because of this production method, their walls are thick. Therefore, the meshes produced have a small length, great weight, and are bulky.